Aerial transportation systems of the type including a wire cable as the primary drive or support mechanism are used as ski lifts, oil derrick escape mechanisms, portable escape systems, gondolas, aerial trams, and in mining systems, etc. Such aerial transportation systems for use in carrying people commonly require standby evacuation equipment such that in the event the cable drive is interrupted or the aerial transportation system becomes otherwise inoperable, the persons carried by the chairs, cable cars or gondolas can be lowered to the ground. For example, regulations by the Colorado Tramway Board require evacuation equipment capable of evacuating all persons from a four person ski lift within a period of two hours.
In some prior art ski lift evacuation systems, the rescuer stands on the ground and throws a rope over the cable. Evacuees are then supported on a T-bar apparatus or in a sling or harness and lowered to the ground. In other prior arrangements, a rescuer may be supported on a device which can descend the cable. A second rescuer on the ground handles a rope connected to the device and accompanies the first rescuer, as the first rescuer moves along the length of the cable. The rescuer on the ground aids the suspended rescuer and controls the speed of his descent along the cable and also aids in lowering persons from chairs or cars to the ground.